En Los Dias
by Cull3nLoveVampire
Summary: Que pasa cuando bella, anda en sus días? Y su humor esta un poco, cambiante? Y ahora todos los cullen tendrán que aguantar sus humor aparte de sus torpezas?... por que Edward anda tan distraído. – genial. Simplemente genial- exclame. Descúbrelo!.
1. Dia 1

En los días….

_**Todos pero todos los personajes de twilight, le pretensen ala grandiosa stephenie Meyer (si fueran míos, desapareciera a Edward de la vista de los demás por que solo seria mío xD)**_

**Resumen**: Que pasa cuando bella, anda en sus días? Y su humor esta un poco, cambiante? Y ahora todos los cullen tendrán que aguantar sus humor aparte de sus torpezas?... por que Edward anda tan distraído. – genial. Simplemente genial- exclame

_**Notas autor:**_ espero que les guste este fick que se me ocurrió cuando formule una pregunta en mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si bella andará en sus días? Y aquí esta el resultado bueno no los entretengo mas nos vemos abajo!! 

Día 1

-bella pov-

-grrrr no no… NO NO!!- grite como loca diablos, hoy andaba en mis días!! Y era horrible. Grrr andaré de mal humor por un buen rato.

Decidí dejar lo de la regla para al rato, me fui a arreglarme, ya que Edward no tardaba en venir por mi. Hum… me pregunto si podrán oler la…….

Ahí no in porta!!... aparte ya todos soportan mi olor a sangre incluso jasper!!. Me mire una vez más al espejo .

-lista!!- exclame con entusiasmo, claro aun que de entusiasmo no tenia nada. Me avía puesto unos jeans azul oscuro, que me quedaban pegaditos y una blusa de manga larga blanca que me quedaba también un poco pegada y unos botines de suelo color azul. Camine por el pasillo y no se con que rayos me tropecé pero caí de hocicó al suelo.

-grrrr que mie….- vi con lo que me había tropezado un patito de hule.

-UN PATITO DE HULE UN PATOO!!- exclame enojada, agarre al pato y lo avente ala pared. Y como no!! Ese pato endemoniado reboto y medio de lleno en la cara

-AARG MALDITO PATO PREPARATE A MORIR- dije enojada y no se como le ice. Pero lo rompí y lo avente a sabe donde y luego sentí como algo se callo y se rompió en mil pedazos. Yo voltee pera ver que era y era un jarrón, un simple jarrón... esperen ese jarrón…. Es el jarrón favorito de Charlie!!

-HO NO HO NO- exclame abriendo enormemente los ojos. – Charlie me matara….pero fue un accidente no? … bueno uff tranquila bella tranquila – me dije en un intento de tranquilizarme.

-bien luego le explicare – entonces oí como alguien toco la puerta, yo baje por las escaleras. Pero como no!! Con lo patosa que soy tenía que tropezarme. Espere el golpe. Pero no llego entonces abrí los ojos y Edward me tenia entre sus brazos.

-debes ser mas cuidadosa bella- me dijo con la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Pero yo tenía el seño fruncido.

-malditas escaleras!! SIEMPRE SE INTERPONEN EN MI CAMINO!! PERO YA BERAN ME BENGARE ME BENGARE!!- dije gritando olvidándome de Edward, mientras que con una mano apuntaba alas escaleras y las veía desquiciada mente.

-bella estas...bien?- me pregunto con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

- si...si estoy bien Edward vámonos- me des afane de sus brazos y me fui ala puerta, andaba muy enojada.

Edward en todo el camino que fuimos a casa no me dijo ni una sola palabra. Mejor así no descargaría mi furia con el. Llegamos a su casa y el me abrió la puerta luego, nos dirigimos asía la puerta de su casa y yo anda un poco mas contenta. Vería a todos los que yo ya los trataba como hermanos. Por que son mis hermanos. Carlisle y esme nos recibieron con una sonrisa y me abrasaron yo les sonreí.

Aun que aun andaba un poquito de mal humor todos se fueron ala sala. Yo iba tras de Edward pero cuando entre ala sala mi tobillo se doblo y caí sin remedio. Entonces oí las risas de todos.

Me levanta muy enojada, o trabes me regreso el enojo y no se que me impulso pero grite. Lo que me pasaba.

-NO SE RIAN!! DIABLOS HOY NO ES MI DÍA APARTE DE ESO!! ME BAJO QUE MAS ME PUEDE PASAR!! QUE ME ARROLLE UN CAMION!!- grite enojada. Después sentí como la mirada de 7 vampiros sobre mí. Después de pensarlo un momento, me fije lo que abría gritado y seme sonroje amas no poder.

-valla…eso si no me lo esperaba- dijo alice que tenia los ojos inhumanamente abiertos.

Bien lo que me faltaba. Que los siete vampiros aquí presentes supieran que andaba en mis días. Que más me puede pasar.

--Edward pov--

Esta esperando el momento, para ir con bella. Todavía faltaba unos minutos pero me estaba desesperando, por verla. Olerla, tocarla. Empecé a recordad a bella pero alguien me interrumpió.

-Edward perdón por interrumpirte en lo que piensas –me dijo la enana de sirco...digo alice con esa sonrisa de duendecillo que dice ''yo no ice nada''

-que quieres alice- dijo con un tono irritado.

-creo que ya deberías ir por bella- no lo dijo dos beses me levante y agarre las llaves de mi volvo- por cierto cuando llegas y toques entras por que bella se tropezara- me dijo sonriendo

Salí rápidamente de la casa. Y llegue en casi un parpadeo estaba frente ala casa de bella.

Yo toque y sentí como bajaba las escaleras, y abrí la puerta y se había tropezado y estaba cayendo. yo la atrape rápidamente. Ella abrió los ojos y me vio.

-debes ser mas cuidado bella- le dijo sonriendo de me dio lado. Estaba seguro que era su sonrisa favorita.

- malditas escaleras!! SIEMPRE SE INTERPONEN EN MI CAMINO!! PERO YA BERAN ME BENGARE ME BENGARE!!- grito bella visible mente enojada. Mientras que con una mano apuntaba las escaleras con mirada desquiciada.

-bella estas…bien?- le pregunte con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa. Nunca había visto a bella tan enojada.

- si...si estoy bien Edward vámonos- me dijo soltándose de mí y salimos de la casa.

En todo el trayecto para ir a mi casa no dije nada y ella tampoco. Me pregunto por que andará tan de mal humor. Mmmm... Es mi imaginación o vuele a… naa no creo.

Llegamos a casa y esme y Carlisle nos recibieron los dos abrasaron a bella. Luego todos nos fuimos ala sala bella venia de tras de mi pero cuando ella paso se le doblo el tobillo y callo al suelo sin remedio.

Todos nos reímos, en eso bella se levanto. Se veía muy pero muy enojada entonces grito.

NO SE RIAN!! DIABLOS HOY NO ES MI DÍA APARTE DE ESO!! ME BAJO QUE MAS ME PUEDE PASAR!! QUE ME ARROLLE UN CAMION!!- grito terriblemente enojada. Estaba seguro que tonos le miramos muy sorprendidos

- valla…eso si no me lo esperaba- dijo alice. Me sorprendió mas que no lo viera. Tal ves bella ni pensó que iba a gritar. Mira a bella que estaba atónita y sonrojada.

Bien como no iba a estar apenada, le había dicho abiertamente a nueve vampiros que andaba en sus días. I yo seguía atónico al igual que los demás.

Bella se sentó en el suelo y abraso sus piernas y oculto su cabeza. Y estaba en pesando a hiperventilar. Yo no sabia que hacer la verdad estaba muy sorprendido.

Que avía pasado. Entonces no fue mi imaginación. Todos no cabíamos de la impresión. Y mire a bella. Se oía tranquila. Me asuste. Ase poco estaba respirando furiosamente.

-se desmayo- escuche en la mente de alice. Y suspire.

Bella esta llena de sorpresas. Y esto si que había sido una sorpresa. Ahora todos en esta casa sabían que mi querida novia estaba en sus días. Que más podía pasar.

-deberías llevarla a tu cuarto hijo-dijo Carlisle en su mente. Con esa tranquilidad caracterizaba suya. Todos me miraron y yo pensé.

-que diablos ben- genial. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Ellos no pueden leer tu mente.

-por que diablos no te mueves Edward?- dijo mi querido hermano tontomett...digo emmett. Uff.

Esperen...no me movía…cierto!! No me movía –sonreí bobamente- eso explica todo.

que te pasa Edward…hoy estas un poco idiota no crees- pensó la frívola de mi hermana. Rosalie…

Caí en cuenta. A beses si puedo ser un poco…. Tonto… que es lo que pienso_. Edward mueve te duna maldita ves. _

Ordene pero mi cerebro no obedecía, me sentí frustrado y jasper lo sintió y le dijo algo a emmett. Que por rara razón no entendí y ni vi nada en su mente. O será que pierdo mi don? Que estupideces digo.

Luego vi a mi hermano grandulón acercarme y no reaccione. Pero su puño había dado de lleno en mi cara.

-HEEEY –exclame irritado mirando a emmett. Con mirada acecina. No me había dolido pero por que rayos me había pegado.

-lo siento Edward pero no racionabas. –me dijo en defensa… mire ala enana endemoniada. Y se estaba riendo. ELLA LO SABIA!

Me levante y sin decir nada cargue a bella y me la lleve al cuarto. En eso pude sentir el olor a…sangre. Y yo llevaba días sin ir de caza –bufe- por dios este tampoco era mi día.

-pov bella-

No se que paso estaba hiperventilando. Cuando todo se volvió oscuro. De seguro me desmalle. Estaba despertando. Eso si era consiente.

Ahora que recuerdo. Le avía gritado a 9 vampiros que andaba en mis días. Genial. Esto no podría empeorar.

Desperté poco a poco y me encontré con mi amado vampiro viéndome. Con sus bellos y hermosos ojos negros…. Esperen, negros?, NEGROS!!, eso significa que no ha ido e casa, que ridículo. Y para lo peor sabia que andaba en mis días. Que más podía pasarme.

Me enfureció un poco que no haiga ido de "caza" ahora tendré que esperar como mínimo un maldito día para que vuelva. Me enfureció y salte y le iba a gritar pero no se como le ice que me le avente me enruede con la cama – Edward insistió en poner una cama en su cuarto, ya sabia que estábamos en su cuarto- y me avente lo agarre desprevenido por que el se cayo con migo.

Hubo un sonido fuerte como si una piedra hubiera chocado con otra. Y luego todos los cullen estaban en la habitación con los ojos bien abiertos y alice tapándose la boca.

Entonces comprendí. Habíamos caído en una pose comprometedora, el tenia una mano en mi trasero y yo- por alguna razón- mis manos debajo de su blusa. Mi intimidad rosaba con la de el. Yo tenía el cabello revuelto. Y respiraba un poco agitada con nuestras bocas a centímetros. La otra mano de Edward paro en mi pecho.

-si querían hacerlo hubieran avisado!!- dijo emmett y yo me sonroje furiosamente y Edward tenia una expresión de vergüenza.

-pov bella/Edward-

Genial simple mente genial ´´-exclame en mi mente.- que mas podía empeorar?-

**Continuara……**

* * *

Nota final dela autora: 

Bien, bien. Como beis aquí esta mi loquita idea, espero que les haiga gustado. Tratare de hacerlo mas pronto este. Y actualizar mas pronto Arcoíris Nocturno´´ y los otros que empiezo se los prometo. pero esque ia saben con tanto estudio, problemas etc . seme corta el tiempo jojo bueno la berdad me despido besitos!!.

pd: xD se asecta de todo menos guallabasos podridos hee ¬¬ eso apesta y da esco xD y tampoco melonasos xD ke me rompen la cabesa aora si adiosito!!

ATT:

_**Cull3nLoveVampire**_

_"que Carlisle los ilumine con su armonioso cuerpo"_

**Quieres que uno**

**de los sexy cullen te **

**visiten de noche y **

**te chupen la sangre.**

**solo picale **

**GO!**


	2. Dia 2 desmayos

**Todos los personajes de twilight, le pertenecen a: S. Meyer. (Si fueran míos, todos los cullen hombres, ya los tendría ocultos, sin que nadie los vieran, serian solos míos, míos xD)**

**En los días**

_Día 2_

_**desmayos!´´** _

_**-pov bella-**_

Después de haber pasado, el peor día de mi vida ayer-también aguantando las burlas de emmett.- Edward, decidió llevarme a casa.

En todo el camino, no hablamos, por mi mejor, aun que el, en la noche, no durmió conmigo, se fue de "caza", y yo maldecía asta por los codos. Pero igual se fue. Juro por mi vida que no me juntaría con mas licántropos mal hablados-no lo prometo enserio porque se que volveré ajuntarme con ellos- esto era una mierda y de verdad que asta mi me sorprendió todas las maldiciones que dije.

Espero que la mama de Edward, no se enoje por todo lo que la nombre, asía su hijo, y no se me venga a aparecer y jalarme las greñas.

Bueno, aparte de sufrir por la llegada de andress **(n/a: por si no saben, allá en estados unidos, así le llaman a la regla.)** ahora alas putas 6:34 y 19 segundos, estaba despierta, aun maldiciendo, por esperar todo el maldito día a Edward. Bien! No pudo dejar de maldecir! Maldita sea!.

Estaba más que frustrada!. No hallaba que hacer ya ni leer me interesaba. Empecé a desesperarme tanto que me empecé a morder, ERA ESTUPIDO!! Era tan estúpido, que Edward no haiga ido antes de "caza".

-grrrr, maldita sea, maldito Edward, maldita regla, malditos vampiros, maldito Jacob, malditos licántropos, malditos TODOS!! haaaaa ala mierda, me voy con Jacob!.- dije ya mas frustrada.

Y me levante, agarre uno de los bolsos, que alice había insistió en comprarme. Y eche barias toallas femeninas – por si acaso- y me puse una gabardina gruesa, que me llegaba asta las rodillas. La verdad que ya no ocupaba vestirme ya que desde que se fue Edward me metí a bañar y me vestí con ropa normal, andaba con unos jeans y una camisa floja azulita, que de verdad seme izo cómodo, y me había puesto unos botines de suelo cafés.

Agarre mi cartera, la eche al bolso, y agarre las llaves de mi camioneta. Y al bajar fui ala cocina y en el block de notas, del refrigerador le deje un mensaje a Charlie.

"Charlie, me fui para la push

Att: bella´´

Pero al pegarlo al refrié, COMO NO! Me quiso dar batalla, se callo y lo volví a pegar. Pero al darme la vuelta se volvía a caer. Así estuve un buen rato, la verdad me arto y me puse muy enojada.

-MIRA ESTUPIDO BLOCK SI TE VUELVES A CAER TE PARTO EN CACHITOS!- grite enojada.

Y lo volví a pegar, y se volvió a caer.

-AHORA SI MORIRAS! –grite y gruñí como un león casando a su presa.

Lo icé cachitos, lo devore, destroce, todo lo que sele pudiera hacer asta dejar casi nada de el. De verdad que me había enojado, y la estúpida regla y las hormonas a lo que da no ayuda.

En eso después de terminar toda mi masacre con el block, voltee y vi a Charlie parado en el marco de la cocina mirándome muy extraño, creo que estaba viéndome así para ver sino estaba dañada mental mente.

-bells…-dijo contra penas, creo que iba a decir mas pero no lo deje continuar.

Creo que ya e pasado demasiada vergüenza en 2 días como para seguir pasándolo y tener que explicarle a mi papa que andaba en mis días, la verdad no me apetecía tener esa conversación.

-papa me iré ala push luego vengo! –dije y agarre todas mis cosas, sin siquiera darle tiempo a mi papa de contestar.

Fui como rallo a mi camioneta, milagro que no me haiga caído ya, me subí y la prendí y me dirigí a sía la push.

La verdad que me asía un poco de ilusión ver a mi amigo Jacob, ase tiempo que no lo veo, y lo extraño. Aun que espero que no se comporte hostilmente. Digo estúpido licántropo y su mascara, pero la verdad conmigo se comportaba como el es, mi Jacob.

Espero que con el no pase tantas vergüenzas como en la casa de mi amado y vampírico novio. Aun puedo oír las risas de todos y mas las de emmett en mi cabeza. Era un poco frustrante.

En eso oí un ruido algo raro y mi camioneta se paro. Avía quedado justamente en un lugar en medio de la nada donde no había cerca casas ni nada.

-genial...mierda!- dije enojada, que mas me podía pasar que me calla un rayo?.

La verdad no lo dudo que me caiga, con la mala suerte que tengo yo, no avía duda que tal ves podría caerme uno, pero era una suerte que no estuviese lloviendo.

-maldita sea se supone que este cacharro esta en buenas condiciones! –dije enojada golpeando el volante. Me importo poco que me avía dolido.

Decidí bajarme, abrí la puerta de mi camioneta, y como no¡, cuando puse los dos pies en el suelo mojado me resbale y me acabe golpeando en la puerta y cayendo de nalgas al suelo.

-mierda, mierda y mas mierda! –gruñí exasperada, odio mi torpeza y odio andar en mis días.

Me levante con mucho cuidado esperan no caerme. Y lo logre, luego de calcular bien todo y llegar ala parte de enfrente de mi camioneta, mire todas mis posibilidades de encontrar a alguien que me ayude, pensé que tal ves yo podría ver que tiene, pero en realidad no se nada de camionetas y menos antiguas.

-mierda- dije o trabes, y gruñendo y todo empecé a dirigirme o trabes ala puerta de mi camioneta para subirme y sin querer chapotee un charco de mi camino, y fue demasiado fuerte que ata en la cara me dio.

-maldición! O trabes este no es mi día.- gruñí enojada.

Me limpie la cara, y mas enrabietada que antes me subí a mi camioneta y recargue la cabeza en ella.

-maldita mierda esta, tenias que joderte hoy! –dijo golpeando el volante.

En eso oí algo golpear la ventana de mi lado de conductor voltio y no había nada, eso me causo miedo.

-tranquila bella son solo paranoias tuyas.-dije tratándome de tranquilizar.

Entonces, sentí unos brazos algo húmedos radiándome la cintura, o no un violador, un vampiro, que será que!! , pensaba mas asustada y no me quedo de otra que gritar.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- luego sentí como me tapaba la boca, y de repente todo se puso oscuro, me...avía desmallado...ahora...queme pasaría….

Mierda…

-**pov Jacob-**

Estaba merodeando por ahí en mi forma lobuna, la verdad que quería relajarme un poco, y decidí dar un paseo.

Pare y mire al cielo, asía un buen día, en el sentido de forks, no parece que llovería.

A si que volví mi marcha…. Pensaba en muchas cosas, principal mente en bella, la verdad que ase tiempo que no la veo como la extraño de verdad.

Sus ojos chocolate, su pelo con aroma a fresas, su piel tal pálida... en eso me apareció una imagen, bella pálida y con ojos dorados y sangre en su boca. Toda una sanguijuela.

"joder" pensé, esa no es una imagen que quiero tener de ella. De verdad me molestaba, y como hubiera deseado que bella nunca aceptara a ese maldito sanguijuela cullen.

Seguí avanzando, y en eso capte un olor que reconocí.

"bella" pensé alegre y me fui adonde se asía intenso su olor, y ahí estaba en su camioneta con su cabeza recargada en el volante, parece que se le paro la camioneta.

Me acerque y la oí decir algo como maldita mierda´´, je valla creo que algo delos licántropos sele pego. Eso me causo un poco de gracia me adentre rápido o trabes al bosque y me trasforme y me puse unos pantalones que llevaba entre las garras.

Volví y seguía igual, entonces con mis nudillos toque la ventana del copiloto, y ella voltio asía otro lado, seme izo raro.

-tranquila bella, son solo paranoias tuyas.- dijo ella como tratándose se convencer, eso me causo gracia, no miro asía el otro lado.

Decidí subirme silenciosamente y la rodee con mis brazos que estaban algo húmedos, vi que se quedo estática y luego abrió la boca y grito.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- yo le tape la boca para que se callara, pero al hacerlo se desmallo.

-mierda- dije y la cargue. Y la saque de la camioneta luego vendría por ella y la lleve ala push.

Al entrar mi papa estaba en la sala mirando la tele, luego me presto atención y abrió los ojos enormemente.

-hijo esa…es bella.-dijo impresionado al verla como muñeca en mis brazos.

-si papa sufrió un desmallo, pero estará bien solo la iré a que repose. –dijo sonriendo tranquilizando.

-esta bien hijo anda ve. Y creo que ahí alcohol en tu cuarto. – dijo mi papa o trabes prestándole atención a la tele.

-claro, -dijo y me metí a mi cuarto y la puse en la cama y busque el alcohol y lo encontré y también con algodón lo empape y me acerque a bella y selo puse en la nariz.

Empezó a reaccionar lentamente. Y de lanada me dio un puñetazo.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA MI MANO MI MANO MI POBRE MADO-dijo revolcándose, acariciándose la mano.

-jajaja ai bella no supe que tu te despertaras así, golpeando gente-dije divertido.

-jake! Entonces no fui raptada? –dijo ya mas tranquila.

-raptada? Jajaja ai por dios bella claro que no-dije riéndome.

Y siento como me golpea o trabes con la mano mala.

-AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DUELE DUELE! MALDITO AUUU-dijo aullando sobándose la mano y moviéndose todos lados, hasta que se callo de la cama.

-be…bella...estas bien-dije con los ojos bien abiertos.

-si estoy delas mil maravillas, anda grandote perro tonto ayúdame! –dijo toda exaltada.

Yo solo suspire y la puse de nuevo de pie. Y me reí por que su pelo que ase rato estaba todo lacio, ahora esta mas alborotado que nada.

-e bella no sabia que te gusta el estilo afro.- ella me miro asesinamente y busco algo. Que no encontró e izo que abrirá los ojos.

-Jacob y mi camioneta y mi bolso y…y….ha-no soporto y se volvió a desmallar.

-valla problema, bien iré por su camioneta. –Me salgo- e papa si despierta bella dile que me fui arreglar su camioneta si.

-claro, claro. –dijo viendo la tele, yo me reí y me fui por la camioneta y el bolso de bella.

**-pov bella-**

Diablos, era la segunda ves que me desmallo.

Una por haber creído que me violarían o me matarían, la segunda por que pensé que me robaron mi camioneta, empecé a despertar, vi todo oscuro pero luego se fue aclarando, desde cuando me abría desmayado.

Tal ves todo fue un sueño, pero como explica que me duele la mano a morir. Así que no fue un sueño y si estaba con Jacob.

Voltee a mi lado y ahí estaba mi bolsa genial….saque mi celular que Edward se insistió en regalarme, y vi como 50 mensajes y 100 llamadas perdidas todas de alice y Edward.

-mierda…que ora es- mire el reloj de mi cel.- LAS 10!! Desde cuando llevo aquí! –grite parándome en la cama.

Pero me enrede con la sabana y me caí al suelo, y quise apoyarme con mi mano, pero la que me había roto. Y me recorrió un escalofrió.

-AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- aullé de dolor.

En eso entro rápido Jacob y detrás estaba Billy.

-bella estas bien.-dijo agarrándome y parándome.

- no, y no estoy bien ya van 2 días que me han pasado de todo, no vasta con que los malditos vampiros sepan que ando en mis días ahora….-me calle al decir lo que dije y quise que la tierra me tragase.

Lo que me faltaba, no solo mi familia vampírica favorita lo sabia, ahora mi amigo chucho lo sabe arg! Por primera vez quería que un vampiro me atacase.

-valla, con razón olía algo así como...sangre.-dijo Jacob divertido.

-cállate Jacob Black! Uuuuuy como diablos me meto en estos rollos-gruñí.

-vamos bella anímate.-medio una palmada en la espalda, pero fue demasiado fuerte que me saco el aire.

-uuff…aire...aire….-dije tratando de agarrar aire desesperadamente. Pero creo que no lo conseguí por que vi todo negro o trabes.

Y mas mierda…otro desmayo. Siempre acabaría desmayándome…

**-pov Jacob-**

Cuando bella dijo que andaba en sus días, casi me quedo en shock por que la verdad no me lo esperaba, luego trate hacerlo divertido y no salió como esperaba...salió desmayándose…ahora la llevo a su casa aun ella sigue desmayada, no se como alguien puede desmayarse y poniéndole alcohol y todo no despierta.

Pero bueno esa es mi bella, al llegar abrí la puerta sabiendo a donde esta la llave y es cuando bella empezó a despertar.

-que jodida me paso.-dijo tocándose la frente.

-te desmallaste-le conteste casi calleándome por lo que dijo.

Charlie aun no venia ya que el seguía trabajándose, creo que para bella asido un día de desmayos, y si le digo que se mancho…em.iu….

-Jacob puedes bajarme...ya estoy bien. –dijo sonriéndome levemente.

La baje ya que estábamos dentro. Pero bella se callo de culo al ponerse de pie y yo rompí a carcajada.

-grrr maldito chucho largo! –dijo gruñendo. – pero antes...y mi camioneta.

-la repare te traje en ella-dije divertido yendo ala puerta- bien, e nena…porciento te manchaste...de rojo.-dije y Salí serrando la puerta.

Creo que esto no me la iba perdonar, pero la verdad que era divertido molestarla de ves en cuando. Mejor me regreso ala push.

**-pov bella. – **

Puta madre!, ok se que nunca digo eso, pero ya me arte y para acabarla, el estúpido de jake me dijo que me manche y me fui a comprobar y era cierto,

-mierda, mierda, mierda!- decía enrabietada.

Esto solo me podía pasar a mí, claro! Primero lo de Edward luego lo de los licántropos, ahora que mas. Mire el reloj de la pared.

-MIERDA!- dije o trabes- seme olvido la cena, pues cuanto estuve desmayada! –dije ablándame a mi misma.

No soy normal y nunca lo seré, me fui ala cocina y empecé hacerle la cena a Charlie, luego deje algo en el microondas y me vi la mancha.

-será mejor darme un baño-gruñí y me fui a bañar tranquilamente.

Luego de un rato bajo el agua caliente, escuche una explosión.

-que fue eso.-dije saliendo a toda velocidad.

En el camino me caí barias beses, las escaleras las baje con cuidado pero al llegar abajo me caí de pompas. Y luego llegue ala cocina y vi mi peor pesadilla.

-DIOS MIOOO!!- grite viendo como había estallado el microondas, y toda las sopa que calenté en todo la cocina.

-hija ya llegue.-dijo entrando en la cocina y se quedo en shock. Y se tapo los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Io me pregunto por que.

Asta que caí en cuenta.

-MIERDA- dije tapándome con lo que sea, seme olvido ponerme la toalla.

-esa boca-dijo Charlie aun volteado y apenado. –por que andas desnuda por ahí…hija...

.lo siento papa es que, oí la explosión y luego...ach...me boya mi cuarto –grite y me fui corriendo tropezándome barias beses, toda roja.

Que mas me podía pasar?...

Serré mi puerta y me recargue en ella, olvidándome tapar. Luego…vi a alguien...frente a mí mirándome con ojos como platos.

Mierda…..Edward…

-HAAAAAAAAAA- grite tratándome de tapar, y Edward cedió la vuelta.

-Be-bella, qu-que ases...de-desnuda. –dijo contra penas. Ya volteado como buen caballero que es….

-yo no…es que…haa…- todo se volvió negro…

**-pov Edward-**

Avía llegado ase rato de casa y me di una ducha. Y luego Salí volando asía la casa de mi amada. La verdad que me sentí culpable dejándola, el berrinche que me izo me rompió el corazón.

Es que ella era tan linda, pero me sorprendió las palabrotas y maldiciones que dijo, creo que no la dejare juntarse con ese chucho.

"pero que mierdas piensas Edward, estas enojada con ella!"

Cierto estaba enojada con ella por que supe que se había ido con el chucho, y eso me mantuvo preocupado, ya que alice no pudo ver nada de ella. Y de verdad que ando enojado con ella….

Pero es que están...hermosa….como enojarme con un angel?.

-au!! que mier…- sentí como choque con algo. Y vi que fue...un...árbol….

-un...árbol...ahí dios Edward, creo que se te esta pegando la torpeza de bella.-suspire.

-mejor me apuro.-dije y me fui como rayo ala casa de bella.

Me trepe por la ventana y se oía un montón de alboroto abajo, decidí esperarla frente ala puerta. Pero luego ella entro, y no me espero lo que vi…

"bella…sin...nada...de...ropa"

Me quede con los ojos como platos mirándola, luego ella voltio y me vio...

-HAAAAAAAAAA- grito bella, yo luego, luego me voltee.

"por dios es...bellísima...me da ganas de……"

NO, Edward no pienses en eso. Que diablos me pasa. Ando más idiota cada día…

Be-bella, qu-que ases...de-desnuda – le dije contra penas, por la mera impresión.

-yo no…es que…haa…- dijo no diciendo nada coherente.

Y luego se oí un sonido sordo, y me voltee a verla y se había desmayado…y...estaba...desnuda….

**-pov/ bella&Edward-**

Genial...simple...mente genial…esto no puede estar pasando….

**Continuara…**

**A/u: primero que nada, les pido perdón por haber tardado tanto. Es que la verdad soy un poco enfermiza y caí en cama. Apenas me e sentido bien, la verdad que me prohibieron estar en la compu por que ando muy enferma. Pero no querías dejarlas y junte mi fuerza y escribí esto. De verdad pido perdón. Prometo hacer lo posible para traer los cap. xD aun que muera en el intento!. **

**Por otro lado, gracias por sus review!, dios me encantan y me animan como no saben, espero que este cap. les allá gustado xD, sino ya me molí. Bueno pero un montón de gracias a: **

**Dark Cullen: **muchas gracias que bueno que te allá gustado, espero que este cap. también bueno besitos!. Gracias por tu review.

**-bonii: **en realidad, creo que todas nos preguntábamos eso xD, pero bueno espero que te guste este cap. Y gracias pro tu review!.

**NinaBrown****: jajajaja**, gracias por tu review...si Edward...es tan...adorablemente estúpido! Pero así lo amamos no?, seme izo tierno xD por primera ves Edward se comporta estúpido bueno besitos!.

**mica.. : **Jajaja si es la pregunta del millón, que pasaría xD, pero aquí lo vemos, espero que te guste el cap. gracias por tu review. Besitos!

**StephanieKing: **si lose, debo mejorarla, pero les pido perdón u.uU ya que no tengo tiempo, y horita con mi enfermedad u.uU lo siento, pero muchas gracias por tu review que bueno que te allá gustado bueno besitos bai!.

**Veca cullen: **te pido perdón principal mente! Las abandone!, pero es que la verdad mi enfermedad me tumbo ala cama, espero que te guste xD y la verdad mi escena favorita fue esa dela posición comprometedora. Espero que te guste este cap. bueno besos!

**Erosalie****: **tranquila NO ME MOLESTA! Al contrario, xD se que tengo mala ortografía xD pero es que no me doy el tiempo de corregirla por el poco tiempo que tengo, y luego ahora con lo de mi enfermedad -.ñ pero bueno espero que te guste la historia y gracias por tu review besitos!.

**Bien espero que les guste este cap. xD y no me maten por no escribir lo que izo Edward con bella cuando se desmayo y ella estando como dios la trajo al mundo. Bueno pues gracias por su review de verdad y me perdonen o trabes, pero sigo enferma pero tratare de hacer lo posible para traerlo. Luego actualizo mi fick de MY BOY/GIRL, y traigo otro cap. de este.**

**Bueno me despido xD muchas cosas puse nos veremos bai bai!.**

**Si quieres besos candentes de**

**Los cullen que te dedique en el **

**Próximo cap. pícale **

**GO!**


	3. dia 3

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen ala gran S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y la idea es mía pero los personajes le pertenecen a ella…**

_Día 3... _

_PESADILLAS!! Y…deja bú_

**-pov Edward-**

Aller de verdad que me puse de los nervios aparte, olía...a…sangre no me agrada nada, nada, nada, cuando vi en el suelo a bella así sentí unas ganas de….

"_contrólate Edward" _dijo mi conciencia.

Des pues de haber armado un escándalo ayer, ya no tenía cara para mirar a bella o trabes. Aller le hable a alice y rosalie que vinieran, ya que no podía hacer nada con bella. Ellas pronto vinieron, después de burlarse de mi ayudaron a bella, de verdad quería quedarme con ella, pero presiento que iba a hacer una estupidez.

Ahora, ya era otro día, i estaba en mi cuarto, viéndome al espejo y admirando mi reflejo…espera…admirando mi reflejo, okey, algo anda muy mal conmigo.

Pero bueno, no quería salir de mi cuarto y enfrentar a mi familia, se que emmett se burlara de mi, y jasper también, alice y rosalie creo que no les basto con lo de ayer, los únicos cuerdo eran Carlisle y esme. Pero aun así yo se que no se aguantaran y reirán.

Mierda...esto es fastidioso, me siento raro...

"_estas embarazado…"_

-que put…espera, esa no es mi mente…¡¡Emmett!! –grite y afuera oí una risotada, a veces siento que ellos leen mi mente. De verdad que es una estupidez.

Ahora que ago. Esto parece una real pesadilla, todo esto es tamal, si es solo una pesadilla,

-si solo una pesadilla-dijo suspirando.- espera…yo no puedo soñar… ¡maldición!

A beses creo que mi mente me juega mal, pero bueno que mas hacer.

Me mire o trabes al espejo y sonreí y ase las cejas.

-mm lindo...-susurre. Y abrí los ojos- ¡mierda!- rugí – que diablos me pasa, bien tranquilízate Edward, solo es un momento sicótico, si nomas eso, respira…- respire – genial ahora hablo con migo mismo-susurre y gruñí.

-ocupo aire fresco, si eso ocupo-dije y Salí del baño, no sin antes verme otra ves.

"_trastorno emocional"_ dijo mi mente, tal ves jasper esta jugando con migo, si tal ves…tal ves.

Salí por la ventana, y paso algo que me caí y me estrelle en el suelo. Todo paso rápido, osera que yo no pensé rápido me levante y me sacudí y mire a todos lados para que no allá visto nadie.

Cuando no vi a nadie, decidí mejor caminar, ando muy...torpe…más bien estúpido, y no quiero chocar con una roca o un árbol, como antes…

Me pregunto que estará asiendo bella…

**-pov bella.-**

_Desperté y mire el reloj eran las 7:25 luego mire a mi alrededor, no vi nada anormal, Salí de la cama y vi que estaba manchada de rojo, gruño no mas al verlo y quite las sabanas y todo y lo cambie por nuevas._

_-luego la lavare-dije suspirando, al levantar vi un disco en sima de mi escritorio lo agarre lo puse y oí una hermosa tonada. _

_Y vi que era un regalo de Edward para que me tranquilizase y relajase. Me cambie y baje las escaleras casi resbalo en la ultima, pero por suerte mi papa estuvo allí y me cacho._

_-gracias papa-dije sonriendo, y lo mire bien parecía nervioso._

_-esto bella...quería...decirte…que bueno...reéne vendrá dentro de dos días. –dijo nervioso, yo abrí enormemente los ojos y di un grito ahogado._

_-enserio, cuando...pero...es que…-no sabia que decir, de verdad que estaba impresionada._

_¡Reéne, aquí no! _

_Gruñí – que últimamente hago mucho eso- y le dije que esta bien, y Salí de casa a dar un paseo por el bosque, al sentir el aire fresco en mi cara me animo y sonreí, pero luego me crucé con una maldita rama y caí directo al suelo._

_-mierda-rugí enojada, me levante y me sacudí la ropa y me adentre en el bosque._

_A pesar de todo, no estaba tan mal el día y luego me volví a tropezar, que no se como estuvo la cosa que me rompí los jeans de la parte trasera y me puse colorada a tope, luego Edward apareció delante de mi y me vio y me avergoncé mas._

"_esto no podía estar pasando" dijo mi mente luego oí un gruñido fuerte y vi un puma y que Edward empezó a casar, todo fue tan terrorífico..._

¡Nooooo! – Me levante gritando y mire a mí alrededor-

"_solo fue un sueño"_ dijo mi mente y suspire aliviada.

Luego mire el reloj y lo vi con pavor las 7:25, luego con cuidado me baje de la cama y vi que estaban manchadas de rojo la sabana.

-esto….-negué con la cabeza- tranquilízate bella-dije respirando profundamente.

Cambie las sabanas, y mire a mi escritorio, y si allí estaba el disco de el, esta ves preferí hacer caso omiso de el, me cambie y baje las escaleras y…para mi desgracia tropecé casi al ultimo escalón, y Charlie me cacho, maldije en mi mente.

-gracias…pa…pa-dije trabadamente, estaba asiendo chunguitos para que al verlo no pareciera nervioso, pero al parecer mis ruegos no funcionaron

-esto bella...quería...decirte…que – esta ves no lo deje terminar, sabría que saldría de sus labios.

- que mi mama bien para acá no –dijo mirándolo, y el me vio sorprendido.

-como…-logro articular, aun sorprendida.

-jajaja no pasa nada- sonreí -bueno papa iré…a...a dar un paseo-dije y me escabullí de allí.

La verdad que fue agradable sentir el aire en mi cara, ahora rogaba para que no pasara lo siguiente, no apreste atención a mis pies y caí al suelo.

-genial-masculle, mirando con lo que me tropecé y era una rama – y mas genial- dije gruñendo.

Por que a mi siempre me pasaban cosas raras, ahora sufro un _deja bú_ y la verdad no me gustaba nada, solo roge con que no me encontrara a Edward y que no estuviera ese puma.

Me levante y me sacudí las ropas, agarre valor y con una gran bocanada de aire- en realidad varias- marche adentro del vos que y me tropecé con algo y oí como se rasgaba algo.

"mi pantalón" pese con irritación. Y mire y para mi mala pata, o suerte o lo que sea, no fue el pantalón fue la blusa, se rompió toda dejándole mi bra de color rosa con encaje- regalo de alice- esto era peor que enseñar mi pantaleta.

De lanada apareció Edward delante de mí con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando mi cuerpo – en especial lo que no cubre la blusa- y yo sentí como me sonrojaba a tope.

-Ed-Edward –logre articular, con todo y pena, pero el no se movió, luego oí un gruñido, y so sentí que me desmallaba... pero no fue así, luego todo fue confuso.

no se que me paso ni que paso con Edward ni nada lo que se es que Edward se abalanzó contra el árbol en el que yo estaba, y yo casi como tierra o trabes. Y vi a Edward y quise reír, su perfecta y hermosa cara enterrada en el árbol.

Aun que….bien podía ser una pesadilla, Edward...torpe…o…no se.

**-Edward pov-**

Estaba tranquilamente paseando por el bosque, luego olí el inconfundible aroma de mi amada. Y empecé a caminar asía el rumbo donde se concentraba ese aroma, pude oír la vos de mi dulce bella diciendo "genial".

Luego oí que decía "y mas genial" y luego como se levanta y se sacudía, se abría caído, lo mas seguro, a como era patosa esa mujer, pero la amaba.

Yo quería ya encontrarla avance mas rápido, y luego oí como si algo se desgarrada y abrí enormemente los ojos, fui mas rápido y al estar enfrente a bella, no esperarme con esa visión...tan…no se…candente?

Bella enfrente de mí con toda la blusa desgarrada, su pelo alocado, enseñando aquella prenda de encaje rosa, que cubría sus dos benditas extremidades, de ese cuerpo suculento de ella…

Sentí, algo en mi interior, verla así, tan….no se…la quiero…sin querer solté un gruñido que la asusto, y todo fue borrosa, asta para mi, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a verme abalanzado asía ella y estrelle mi cara contra el árbol.

Creo que antes que todo pasara, había pronunciado mi nombre, pero yo no le icé caso, esto era insólito, yo Edward cullen haberme estrellado contra un árbol! Genial.

-e-Edward estas… ¿bien? – me dijo cuidadosamente.

Creo que ella estaba tan o mas sorprendida que yo, pero el caso es que, algo me esta pasando estoy como idiota, será por que a bella le esta…naa no puede ser…o si?

Suspira y me tranquilice y lentamente aparte mi carita de el arbolito… bien ocupo un sicólogo pero ¡ya! Mire a bella que me miraba de forma extraña.

-Edward…-dijo en un susurro.

-estoy bien bella no te preocupes. –dije suspirando, y la volví a mirar, y ella se sonrojo y se intento tapar yo gruñí levemente.

Ella dio un bote y un respingo, bueno asta a mi me sorprendió que allá gruñido no mas al verla taparse.

"_tranquilízate Edward"_ dijo mi vocecilla interior.

Pero como tranquilizarme cuando tengo ala mujer más bella ante mis ojos, y asta su nombre lo dice ¡bella! Mejor es que hable ella me esta mirando raro. Si tengo trastornos, valla cosa.

-esto...bella…-dije avergonzado y ¡como no estarlo! De haber sido humano ya estaría como foquito navideño.

-s-si –dijo tartamudeando.

Yo no quería volver abalanzarme contra ella o trabes así que me quite la camisa y se la ofrecí.

-toma….para...que… te cubras- dije despacio, pero lo suficientemente alto para que me ollera.

-gracias- dijo suavemente y muy sonrojada, agarro la camisa y se la puso.

"_¡mala idea!"_ rugí en mi cabeza, se veía mas bella, mas…sexy.

-esto…Edward…sabes que acabas de estrellarte...contra un árbol.-dijo aguantándose la risa por lo que pude ver, yo me enoje y me crucé de brazos y vi que ella se mordió el labio viendo mi cuerpo.

Sonreí para mis adentros y mis labios se formaron en la sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba, luego pude oler...sangre, okey, estoy paranoico, me levante y le ofrecí la mano a bella que seguía en el suelo, ella gustosa acepto y se paro y la atraje asía mi.

Ella se sonrojo violentamente y yo me reí, pero la verdad que la sentía agradable y empecé a besarla, no como esos besos controlados, algo en mi la beso con mas fiereza pero sin lastimarla.

Y quería más…

**-bella pov- **

¡No por día creerlo! Edward me estaba besando, pero no de la manera controlada que el lo ase siempre y decidí aprovechar, al fin acabo el seria el que se detuviera y yo no, le rodio el cuello con mis brazos y me pegue mas a el, dios su pecho si que esta duro pero me encanta.

Me olvide de todo, lo del deja bú, donde estábamos, ¡todo! Solo me importaba Edward y sus labios contra los míos.

Entonces el me empezó a recostar contra el suelo, ¡odios mío! No iba aparar eso estaba seguro y yo no pondría objeción. Yo por nada del mundo le diría que pare asta que…

Oímos una vos gruñir y gritar ¡bella!

Volteamos y vimos…a Charlie.

Esto no podía estar pasando, diosito dime que aun estoy en cama y todo es un maldito sueño. Y sino por que no me matas pero ¡ya!

-isabella swan y Edward cullen apártense ahora mismo-rujio Charlie y yo maldije.

"_Charlie llegas en el peor momento"_ dijo mi mente y cierto, si Charlie no hubiera llegado…

No quería pensar en eso ahora me concentraba en Charlie y Edward estaba tenso, entonces vi la pistola y yo abrí los ojos enormemente, esto no era enserio…

Mire a Edward nerviosa.

-Charlie…-dijo el educadamente, pero luego, luego callo cuando Charlie puso su mano en la pistola, y yo trague grueso.

Como rayos le explicaría a mi padre que Edward no sufría daños con una bala, y que era mas duro que ella, quería llorar gritar…lo que sea.

-pa-papa…-dije levemente precavida, el gruño.

-déjalo que se calme bella-susurro Edward, tan bajo para que no ollera Charlie y tan alto como para que yo ollera.

Yo a respuesta trague grueso, hubiera deseado lo que sea, que un tigre me atacase, un vampiro, lo quesea menos esto, o dios por que me odias y esto era una mierda.

Si, solo a mi me podían pasar cosas como esta, yo la patosa bella swan, de repente izo aire y la camisa que Edward me había dado, no me la había abrochado y se pudo ver todo, lo que había debajo de ella.

Y vi como Charlie cambiaba de colores, de rojo a verde de verde a morado, dios sentía que se avecinaba la muerte y todita para mi.

Por que solo estas cosas me pasaban a mi no podía ser una chica normal, sabia cual era la respuesta no, suspire.

-papa...déjame explicarte.-intente de nuevo pero Edward me apretó la mano, mala muy mala señal.

-que diablos quieres explicarme bella, que tu y Edward casi se…aww...tu sabes aquí mismo frente ala casa-dijo enojado.

-no papa es que, bueno veras, lo que paso….paso...y...bueno…-no decía nada coherente, y eso pareció enojar mas a mi papa.

-no quiero explicaciones bella, ahora tu largo y tu señorita a tu cuarto estas castigada. –rujio y Edward torpemente se fue, y se detuvo ya que no tenía carro y me miro.

-a...pie...viniste...-le pregunte, y el asistió. Oí a Charlie pronunciar "genial"

-haber cullen yo te llevo a tu casa.-dijo mi padre enojado y señalo la patrulla.

Yo me puse mas blanca de lo que podía y a pesar de todo, cuando Edward se subió ala parte de atrás de la patrulla y me soplo un beso, me dio gracias ver como si fuera arrestado yendo atrás.

Luego Charlie me miro enojado y se subió y luego la patrulla se fue.

-Odios mío...esto no podía estar pasando.-dije abriendo los ojos y tapándome la boca, pero para no reír. Esto a pesar de todo me causaba gracia.

-mejor entro, espero que a Edward no lo molesten de por vida-dije y me fui caminando ala casa no sin antes tropezar.

_"Genial… esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Como le ira a Edward?"_ pensé cuando me metí ala casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto.

**-pov Edward.-**

Creo que oí a bella reír, dios si esto en parte era gracioso pero a mi no me asía ninguna gracia, la verdad que ser llevado a casa en patrulla no era fácil.

Y luego pensé en cuanto emmett y jasper se burlarían de mi, dios como quisiera nunca haber salido a mi casa.

Charlie me miraba por el retrovisor atentamente, sus pensamientos no eran nada agradables, así que preferí no oírlos y yo seguía sin creerme lo que le había echo a bella.

Creo que esto era lo menos que me merecía, lo se, pero es que todo lo que tendría que soportar a mis hermanos, era peor que si Charlie me hubiera disparado.

-por donde es…-dijo Charlie severo, y yo le indique el camino.

Cuando nos acercamos oí adentro la risa de mi fastidiosa hermana, la enanita de sirco...alice.

A beses deseo que no tuviera el poder deber el futuro, pero era inevitable.

Cuando baje salió esme... y abrió enorme mente los ojos,

Y aquí empezaba el sufrimiento de Edward Anthony masen cullen…

Mierda…por que esto me pasa a mí…

**Continuara…**

**N/u**: hola a todos, lose me tarde milenios en actualizar, pero espero que este cap. les guste, okey, okey de verdad que me e apurado con todo, tengo un libro por escribir y otro por leer (si amanecer) y fic por escribir, me e retrasado, pero quiero que sepan que me podre como loca a escribir todo, de este y de mi otro fic, por cierto chicas e decidido hacer este fic de siete cap. Mas o menos, bueno haber que les parece ahora a contestar.

**Isis Janet****:** si lo se la tengo mala la ortografía sorry jeje, bueno por otro lado que bueno que te allá gustado mi loca historia, la verdad que es algo que se ocurre cuando andas enferma y tienes delirios y los malditos días te chiflan jajaja bueno un beso y gracias.

**parsel512****:** ay dios! No sabes lo contenta que me pone que te rías de mis locuras, jaja aquí el otro cap. sorry por la tardanza pero espero que te guste un beso!

**NinaBrown**: aquí esta el cap. nina! Te lo debía jajaja espero que te guste, y si como siempre nuestro Edward es adorablemente estúpido, pero así lo queremos un besote nina gracias por tu apoyo shaito, por cierto ya estoy mejor llaves, gracias!

**Fanbellaxedward:** jaja mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero aquí te lo traigo, jaja bueno no puse lo que paso después, sino algo mas o menos espero que te guste el cap. gracias beso!.

**mica...:** okey aquí esta el cap. Dios si estoy mejor y con muchas idas créeme! Espero que te guste x3 y ahí me dices que te parece bai bai!

**SabinaCullenBlack****:** bien, agarre tu idea, no se si me quedo bien, pero bueno bella no lo vio…no todavía jajajaja xDD bueno pes espero que te allá gustado y sino xD pues ahí me dices jaja bueno un besote y gracias bai.

**Maya Cullen**: jajaja si todos nos preguntábamos que pasaran y yo con gusto respondo a sus preguntitas xD jaja bueno espero que te allá gustado un besote y gracias.

**Christti****:** okey asido la única que pidió un beso y créeme que me acostado traer a Edward pero aquí esta. –saca aun Edward todo en cadenado y lo suelta- **Edward:** rara...bien –pone vos sexy- hola...te mando un jugoso beso de mi parte solo para ti y otro para que lo pongas donde tu quieras ya que as sido la única que a pedido beso. –le guiña el ojo y le gruñe. **Au:** ya ya no la vallas a desmallar ahora largo. –lo encadena y se lo guarda- espero que te allá gustado el cap. y si! Bella debe entender que nuestro amado Edward sigue siendo un hombre **Ed**: grr…pero tu me pones en estas situaciones.** Au**: largo-lo corre- bien como sea espero que te allá gustado todo y el beso de Edward y que nos sigas leyendo un besote y gracias chau!

Bueno me despido que estén bien xD me esforzare y traeré el cap. lo mas pronto que pueda besos!

**Att:**

**Cull3nLoveVampire**

"_Que Carlisle los ilumine con su armonioso cuerpo."_

**Si quieres un **

**Jugoso beso de unos**

**De los cullen solo pícale**

**GO!**


	4. dia 4

_**Todos los personajes de twilight, le pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y sus personalidades.**_

_Día 4._

**La escuela…**

_**-bella pov- **_

Otro día más, estos días se me están asiendo eternos, que mas cosas pueden pasar.

Aller Edward me hablo y me conto lo que paso en su casa, yo me sentía morir y creo que el quería morirse, pero, ¡no era para menos! Ya me imagino las burlas que Emmett le a deber echo a Edward, o por dios, yo rogaba que este día fuera por lo menos normal en mi vida, bueno lo mas normal que puede ser.

Me levante de mi cama y mire mi reloj, creo que ya era hora de irme a la escuela, ayer había faltado y no quiero faltar hoy, aun que si por mi fuera no iría, pero tenia que ir, agarre mi mochila y las llaves de mi camioneta y salí de mi cuarto.

Al parecer mi papá ya se fue, creo que estos días seba mas temprano, a cierto….estoy castigada como por dos meses, Charlie se enojo demasiado con migo por lo de Edward y no se que tantas cosas.

Iba tan distraída en mis pensamientos, que pise mal y me fui de pompas por las escaleras.

-ha...hu...hi...ha...- me quejaba- ¡mierda! –dije cuando llegue abajo. –au eso dolió…aa ¡por que siempre me pasa esto a mi! – tenia ganas de llorar.

"_bien Bella, ¡así se comienza el día!"_ me felicito mi mente y yo gruñí.

Me ignore a mi misma y abrí la puerta y estaba lloviendo.

-genial…seria un milagro si llego ilesa a la camioneta… -dije mordiéndome el labio.

-vamos Bella, tu puedes ¡tu puedes! –me anime, como últimamente estaba asiendo mucho.

Serré la casa y al avanzar un poco toque el resbaloso piso y me caí pero logre agarrarme de algo, que no supe que rallos era, pero parecía tela.

-be-lla...- dijo una vos, aquella vos que amaba tanto, pero esta ves tenia un matiz diferente, como sorprendido y asustado.

Yo levante la vista y vi que mi mano estaba agarrándome dela tela del pantalón de Edward, o no, ojala hubiera sido de las piernas pero fue cerca de….

-¡haaaaaaaaa! Lo siento Edward ¡lo siento! –grite toda roja y me ice para atrás, pero pise mal y me resbale. Edward me intento agarrar, pero por alguna extraña razón el se resbalo y callo de boca al suelo, como a unos centímetros de donde yo me caí.

-jajajaja tenias razón Alice, valió la pena venir jajaja.-dijo la inconfundible vos de Emmett, riendo a mas no poder.

-yo nunca miento…-dijo la vos de el duendecillo endemoniado, que quiero como hermana…

-e-Edward…e-estas bien…-dijo trabándome, no entendía por que rayos Edward era mas tonto cada día…

-si...-murmuro levantándose. Emmett seguía riendo, y podía oír las risitas del demonio.

-arg…esto es una mier…-gruñí y me levanta y vi que estaba toda empapada y con lodo.- ¡dios por que me odias tanto! –juro que quería llorar, Edward ya se había levantado y me veía, yo ya tenia los ojos húmedos.

-jajajaja venga vámonos señor y señora torpes.

-Emmett….-gruño Edward pero yo gruñí mas enojada y Emmett me miro sorprendida.

-sierra el pico Emmett o te juro que cuando me convierta en vampira te golpeare ¡asta que te quedes sin culo! –le gruñí y los tres Cullen que estaban ahí me miraban sorprendidos.

-y... ¿Si crees que pase? –dijo Emmett un poco asustadito preguntándole a Alice.

-o si lo creo….y mas...- dijo Alice y luego me miro- ben Bella vamos a cambiarnos…

Yo asentí, y las dos nos metimos a la casa, Alice no me pregunto nada, la verdad mejor así, la verdad que tenia un humor de perros que nadie me aguantaría. Ya después de cambiarme, salimos y me fui con Edward como siempre, estaba muy callado, no entiendo que le pasa…anda muy torpe...Será que…será que ¡le pegue mi torpeza!

No creo que sea posible… ¿o si?

Luego de unos minutos llegamos ala escuela, Edward como siempre me abrió la perta...pero no mas al salir...caí de asicó al suelo.

-que mierda...-gruñí.

-be-bella… ¿estas bien? -pregunto Edward mirándome.

Y yo por alguna extraña razón – no tan extraña- me enoje y me levante mirándolo amenazadoramente…

-¡no Edward Cullen! ¡No estoy bien!, ¡acabas de ver que me caí! y… ¡por dios! no me ayudas y… ¿por que andas tan torpe?…diría estúpido ¡ayer casi me!…-me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y me sonroje…

"_genial bella, acabas de gritarle al hombre de tu vida…"_ maldeci, y era cierto le acabo de gritar al hombre de mi vida…

Yo sin decir más me dirigí a mi salón de clases, y note que todos me observaban, y yo oculte mi cara con mi pelo…

"_por que me pasa esto a mi" _me salió una lagrima y me mordí el labio…

_**-Edward pov-**_

Cuarto día…si cuarto día que ando como un estúpido, y lo peor es que esta mañana, mi madre me descubrió posando frente al espejo…

No quiero ni recordar, jamás me había sentido tan apenado, ahora la mujer que mas amaba me acaba de gritar…y no se por que ando tan estúpido…y ella anda tan…insultante y muy enojada…será por que le esta…arg…

-hey Cullen apúrate si no llegaras tarde…-dijo un chavo que paso alado mío... ¿como se llamaba? Bern…Bian…. ¿Evelio? a como sea…

Me dirigí a mi salón, y claro, ahí estaba mi mujer amada, que me vio y se oculto la cara con el pelo…y….y...

-¡hey Cullen! ¡Piensa rápido! –grito alguien…y solo sentí como algo se estrellaba en mi sexy...y hermosa cara…

"_bien Edward sigues un poco trastornado…no mas juegos de Xbox" _dijo mi mente…y yo sonreí tontamente…y luego...Sentí miradas…miradas de todos…

-¿estas bien? –pregunto una chica… ¿angelina? A no se que me pasa, pero no me acuerdo de los nombres…yo tosí.

-si, si estoy bien em…- dije parpadeando…

-¿seguro? te acaban de golpear con un libro –dijo la tal angelina…

-si….claro…-no dije mas…esto es raro....no puedo leer las mentes, acaso será que estoy perdiendo mi toque…aun que también estoy muy torpe...

Por que de repente siento todas las miradas en mi, otra ves…. Por que….

-ejem…Joven cullen…. ¿puede sentarse por favor? –dijo el profesor, yo asistí como idiota, y me fui a sentar alado de mi amada, que seguía oculta tras su hermosa cabellera….

Paso la clase muy rápido, y por primera ves…no se que dijeron, no prestaba atención tal ves si perdí mi don…me levante… y común mente esto le pasa a Bella pero….

-haaaa- me caí al suelo, pero me agarre de la mesa, y por suerte vendita, no la arranque.

-e...estas… ¿estas bien Edward? –me pregunto tímidamente mi amada. Yo no se que me pasaba, andaba en otro mundo, de seguro mi mente estaba en la luna, si eso…

-si, no te preocupes bella…-dije parpadeando. Vi a bella a garrar mis libros y de ella.

-ben vamos…-dijo con una mirada que significaba "perdón". Yo le sonreí…

Pero en eso olí a sangre…y me fije en bella, y vi que…en su pantalón tenia una mancha de roja. Yo me quede mudo y en shock, solo viendo el pantalón de mi amada…

-be-be-bella…-dije torpemente, ella voltio, y cuando me iba a decir algo, vi a Alice entrando y llevándosela…

-¿q-que? –dije parpadeando, alice se avía llevado a mi mujer…y cuando Salir por ella me tropecé con barias cosas, serré los ojos con frustración y me estrelle con algo.

-¡mierda! –gruñí enojado.

-valla, así que aquí esta nuestro querido hermanito torpe….-dijo una vos burlesca.

-jajaja y no te olvides el preso, señor presito torpecito –se burlo otra vos.

-Emmett, Jasper –gruñí enojado.

Simplemente genial, no solo tenia que soportar a este par de idiotas, sino que no se donde esta mi hermosa mujer.

"_de seguro con Alice ¡idiota!"_ dijo mi bose silla interior.

-que pasa hermanita… ¿quieres un espejitooo? –dijo Emmett burlonamente.

Si oyeron bien, no solo esme lo supo, sino todos lo que habitan en esa casa, ahora me dicen ¨hermanita¨ y eso me castra…por dios… aguantar a estos idiotas, y sabrá que rallos le esta asiendo esa pequeña mostrito a mi amada…

¡Por que diablos me pasa esto!

_**-bella pov.-**_

Esto no podía estar pasando, Edward me iba a decir algo cuando, una pequeña personita entro, y a la velocidad de un rayo ya estaba montada en un porsh, y no se adonde diablos íbamos.

-Alice a donde vamos, aparte ¿Por qué me sacaste así? –dije enojada y frunciendo el seño.

-¡calla! Algún día me lo agradecerás. –dijo Alice sin decirme mas.

De ahí no dije mas, vi que llegábamos a mi casa y mire a Alice para decirle algo, pero ella se bajo y ya estaba abriendo mi casa, yo enfadada me baje, pero al salir del auto me resbale y intente agarrarme de el maldito carro, pero me caí aun así.

-ooo ¡mierda! – gruñí enojada.

-jeje, Bella, e... ¿estas bien? –dijo Alice tratando de no reírse.

-no no estoy bien, esto es una ¡mierda! Por que siempre me pasa esto a mí. –dije enojada y casi llorando.

-o vamos Bella, vamos, ocupas cambiarte-dijo alice ayudándome a parar.

Entramos a mi casa, yo le dije a Alice que me esperara, iría a la cocina, agarre unos huevos, iba hacer omeled, cuando iba a dejarlos a la barra….

-oye bella, ¿estas son las toallas que utilizas? –dijo enseñando el paquete de toallas femeninas que utilizaba. Yo me sonroje.

-no es que…haaaaaaaa- cuando iba a responder, resbale con algo y me golpee la cabeza con el refrié, y los huevos salieron volando aterrizando en mi.

-auuu snif, por que siempre me pasa esto a mi, ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué dios!? –dije empezando a llorar.

En eso se oye la puerta, y una figura masculina entro a la cocina, y no era mas ni menos, que mi dulce novio, Edward…yo lo mire con lágrimas, Alice de la nada avía sacado una grabadora y estaba grabando, eso se me izo sospechoso.

-Bella, amor…-dijo Edward acercándose, pero de repente…

**-**_**Edward pov- **_

Ya estaba arto, en la siguiente clase, aun seguía preocupado por mi dulce princesa, quien sabe que le estaría asiendo ese duendecillo malvado a mi amor. Decidí que ya era suficiente, y sin pensarlo me levante a mitad de la clase.

-joven Cullen, ¿Qué le pasa? –dijo la profesora frunciendo el seño.

Yo no le icé caso, y salí de allí a paso humano, cuando iba por el pasillo, creo que avían encerado el piso por que.

-haaaaaa –grite cayendo en el piso, yéndome como una foca que se resbala en el hielo, ósea, de pansa, todos los alumnos que me oyeron, salieron haber que pasaba, y se empezaron a reír viendo como pasaba como cohete.

-jajajaja ¡adiós hermanita!–grito emmett y yo gruñí...

"_¿por que diablos seguía resbalando?"_ pensé, pero de repente me estrelle.

-¡mierda! – gruñí, y oí barias risas, yo me pare de inmediato y me fui a mi volvo, pese a todas las risas que iban dirigidas a mi, arg, si fuera humano de seguro estaría tan rojo como tomate.

Pero ando tan torpe, mire así mi volvo, y me acerque lo mas rápido que podía, pero mi vendita suerte, me izo resbalar, y clavar mi bellísimo rostro en el piso…

Momento, dije bellísimo.

-genial Edward sigues trastornado. –dije frunciendo el seño. Suspire y me levante y me metí a mi carro, y maneje persiguiendo el olor de mi amada….

Maneje con cuidado, la verdad que andaba muy torpe y lo ultimo que me faltaba era chocar. Llegue ala casa de bella y aparque el carro, me baje…pero mi bendita suerte –que en realidad andaba asta por los suelos…como yo- me caí de pompas, arg, por que me pasa esto a mi…

En eso oí la vos de mi dulce amada gritar y luego un golpe, yo me apure a entrar, y vi a mi amor tirada en el piso, llena de huevos, Bella me miro con los ojos en lagrimas, también vi Alice que traía una cámara, la verdad se me izo sospechoso, pero preferí no preguntar.

A veces pienso que ese duendecillo se divierte a nuestra costa….

"_¿noo enserio? Anda niñita, que tu amor esta tirada acércate ¡idiota!" _dijo mi vocecilla interior, yo bufe, pero tenia razón, aun que no era cierto lo de niñita, la verdad no se por que ando si, uff… bien como sea.

-Bella, amor…-dije acercándome a ella, pero me resbale con algo de huevo.

Oí a Alice reírse por lo bajo, yo gruñí y bella estaba sorprendida, mirándome, entonces mire que avía caído en…sus pechos… mientras ella me agarraba de la camisa, no se por que, pero me la levantaba un poco, ella estaba súper sonrojada, yo también.

"_por dios, esto no puede ir peor_" pensé…

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Que es lo que esta pasando aquí! –dijo una vos furiosa.

-pa-papá…-dijo bella trabada, aun sonrojada…

"_creo que hable demasiado pronto"…._

_**-bella pov-**_

Miraba a mi papa con miedo….por que estas cosas siempre me pasaban…

-Edward Cullen, apártate de mi hija en este preciso momento, y súbete a mi carro te llevare –dijo furioso, estaba cambiando de mil colores…yo trague grueso... Edward izo lo que le pidió al instante, no quería mas problemas.

"_no otra ves"_ pensé con frustración.

-señor...pero yo…traje mi carro…-dijo trabadamente Edward. Vigilando las manos de Charlie, mas la que estaba en la pistola. Yo trague grueso.

-¿a si? –dijo Charlie alzando una ceja, Edward asistió.

-pues yo no vi ningún carro afuera- dijo gruñendo. Entonces Edward y yo nos miramos…

"_Alice"_ pensé, y creo que el también por que frunció el seño, y es que ya no estaba ese pequeño demonio.

"_me las pagara"_ pensé. Charlie miro a Edward alzando una ceja...y este separo, firme...pero al querer caminar, callo o trabes enzima de mi, y esta ves con sus manos agarrando mis…

-¡ahora! ¡Vallase a la patrulla antes de que lo mate! –rujio Charlie y Edward se fue despavorido asía ello.

-y tu señorita a tu cuarto, ¡estas castigada! –gruño Charlie.

-pero…si ya estoy castigada- dije inocentemente.

-¡pues lo vuelves a estar! ¡A tu cuarto! –gruño mi padre, y yo me fui despavorida a mi cuarto no sin antes tropezar.

Luego oí la puerta serrarse y me asome por la ventana de mi cuarto, y vi la patrulla yéndose y con Edward atrás…

"_por que me pasa esto a mi"_

**Continuara….**

**N/a:** -escondida bajo su escritorio- lo siento lo siento, no me maten!! Se que tarde mil años en actualizar, pero es que se corto la inspiración, aparte que tuve muchas cosas que hacer 0 lo siento, espero que les guste este cap. Y bueno, ahora respondo sus review…

**Sophie Vampire Cullen**: que bueno que te encante mi historia, gracias por tu review, y perdón por los de las faltas, je je es que no tengo tiempo para reelerlo!! Kiss!!

**Eva**: jaja que bueno que te guste, xD y te ayas reido esa es la idea, bueno muchas gracias por leerlo, y perdón por la tardansa kiss!

**assenav1980**: que bueno que te allas reido, jajaja :3 perdon por tardar en actualizar, espero que te guste este cap kiss!!

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**: jajaja que bueno que te aya gustado, xD y para eso es este fic, para los que le paso por la cabeza esa pregunta, jajaja :3 y si pobre Edward tan tonto, pero es lindo, jajaja bueno perdón por la tardansa espero que te guste jaja kiss!!

**ginita potter**: jajajaja xD claro!! Edward se sale de descontrol, pero tenia que aparecer Charlie, Charlie es crucial aquí jajajaja, bueno espero que te guste este cap, gracias por tu review y perdón la tardansa kiss!

**Vampiro-Muffin**; jajaja que bueno que te guste mi fic, mas bien mis fic xDD enserio, bueno perdón por la tardasa pero aquí traigo la conti jeje, espero que te guste, y yo no se que aria si mi padre me viera desnuda jajaja =DD kiss!!

**Dika1990**: jajaja que bueno que te aiga gustado x3 me alegra, pues es un liooo, Edward anda tan, y bella tan…jajaja bueno espero que te guste este cap, y perdón la tardansa xD y gracias por tu review y es alivio que se entienda por que no tengo tiempo para corregir, nos veremos cuidate kiss!!

**florchu**: o me encataria, la verdad me gusta mucho este fic xD por que veo que ago reir, perdón perdón por la tardansa, es que no tenia tiempo ni para tener ideas!! Jajaja bueno pues lastimosamente he pensado en hacer este fic de 8 cap :3 ya que es lo que dura sus días jajaja pero bueno, espero que te guste este cap, kiss!!

**veca cullen**: que bueno que te aya gustado este fic!! :3 y espero que siga siendo lo mismo asta tu final, jeje espero que este cap te guste, y perdón por latardansa nos vemos kiss!

**edxbe**: sii Edward están lindo torpe *0* y que bueno que te aya gustado mi fic =D enserio, y perdón por la tardansa je je *0* bueno nos vemos kiss!

**sweneey**: que bueno que mi fic te aga reir =D esa es la idea jajaja bueno perdón por la tardansa xD nos vemos kiss!!

**Kuran Yuuki****:** claro,que bueno que te aya gustado este fic amiga, xD jeje tus comentarios super largo, y si Edward..es..tan adorablemente estúpido…espero que te guste este cap cuidate!! Kiss

**Isis Janet**: perdón por la tardansa!! xD que bueno que te guste mi fic, sii Charlie tan inoportuno!! Jajaja espero que también te guste este cap, bueno otraves perdón la tardansaaaa nos veremos cuidate kiss!

_**SabinaWhitlockCulle**__n_: jajaja muchas gracias por tu ida!! Tal ves tome tu idea -.ñ para el otro cap., enserio!! Y perdón por la tardansa!! Y tu sígueme danto ideas xD y horita te tengo una sorpresa para tus besos jajajaja nos vemos kiss!

**parsel512**: que bueno que te allá gustado y te hayas reído xD esa es la idea!!! Jajaja bueno perdón por la tardasa y espero que este cap te guste =D nos vemos kiss!!

**Sweet Bloody Dreams**; jajaja que bueno que te aya gustado!! Y que bueno que mi fic te aga reir! Espero que este cap también, jaja bueno nos vemos perdón la tardasa kiss!

**christti**: jajaja claro tendras tu beso! Y mira que bella, también ase para provocarlo (aun que sea sin querer) bueno xD espero que te guste este cap! Y perdón por la tardansa enserioooo =D bueno espero que sigas viendo este chafa fic bueno nso vemos cuidate kiss!

Y bien xD perdonen o trabes y ahora chicas con ustedes…=D Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale! Bailando el tubooooo –salen los dos chicos y empiezan a bailar sexy mente asta quedar en ropa interiro.

Jasper: hola –guiña un ojo- yo le mando un candente beso a **SabinaWhitlockCullen** –le vuelve a guiñar el ojo.

Edward: y yo le mando un jugoso candente beso a **SabinaWhitlockCullen**** y ****christti** – dijo para luego seguir bailando

a/u: ooo ya que todas nos vamos a desmayar...-encierra alos chicos en un cuarto- juju..bueno espero que les aya gustado =D nos vemos!! Y perdonen o trabes por tardan tanto bye!!

**Att:**

**Cull3nLoveVampire**

"_Que Carlisle los ilumine con su armonioso cuerpo."_

**Si quieres un irresistible beso**

**De unos de los cullen!**

**Deja review!!**


End file.
